


Опасности зазеркалья

by Dear_Al



Series: Мутное стекло [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, alternative universes, kind of fix-it
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al
Summary: Написано по заявке 6-30 с кинк-феста: AU, дарк!Альбус/обычный Альбус, оба взрослые, не в одном теле, без нон-кона. Кто-то из них просит помощи у своей альтернативной версии.





	Опасности зазеркалья

Геллерт смотрел чуть насмешливо и утомленно, как после долгого, скучного спора, где обе стороны так и остались каждая при своем мнении. Кривил губы в надменной улыбке. А потом протягивал руку, наклонив голову, и взгляд исподлобья делался почти просящим…

Альбус со стоном отвернулся от зеркала Еиналеж, борясь с желанием запустить по древнему артефакту каким-нибудь проклятием поразрушительней. Снова. Снова! А больно все еще, как в первый раз. Больно от отвращения к себе. От той радости, которая непрошеной гостьей является каждый раз, когда он видит, как жадно смотрит на него Геллерт. А всего больней от того, что между ними стекло, и иногда он этому рад, а иногда, видит Мерлин, отдал бы все, чтобы никакой преграды не было. Ни стекла, ни прошлого, ни смертей, ни сожженных и непрочтенных писем…

\- Ну, ну, ну… - в первую секунду показалось, что это была его собственная мысль, настолько знакомо она прозвучала. – Ничему тебя, смотрю, жизнь не научила.

Отражение непонятно когда успело измениться, и теперь вместо Геллерта на него с холодной, жесткой усмешкой смотрел он сам. Такой, каким бы он мог быть, если бы оделся в алые с золотом струящиеся шелка на восточный манер да отрастил косу, как в юности, ниже поясницы. Если бы считал приличным смотреть на мир с таким откровенно-циничным оскалом-улыбкой, если бы…

\- Дамблдор… - закатило глаза отражение. И шагнуло в комнату, больно ухватив его за предплечье правой руки, нажимая на нервное окончание, не давая вытащить палочку. – Мне на себя…на тебя смотреть больно. Стоишь тут, жалеешь себя, изображаешь мировую скорбь…и все это вместо того, чтобы пойти и решить проблему раз и навсегда!

Альбус швырнул невербальное проклятие неосознанно, на одних инстинктах, взбешенной самой идеей о том, что ему предлагают…

\- Ты меня не так понял, - его магия прошла сквозь зеркальную копию, как будто бы та была бесплотной, а не сжимала сейчас до синяков его руку. Боггарт?

\- Ридикулус!

\- Альбус, что за стыд! Ты же гений! Впрочем, так, кажется, будет проще….

Чужое сознание качнулось навстречу, но вместо того, чтобы попытаться пробиться сквозь его окклюменцию, гость, наоборот, открылся сам.

И этого просто не могло быть. Никак не могло…

\- Для человека, у которого только что пошатнулись основы мироздания, ты выглядишь вполне прилично, - ехидно заметил двойник, которого, наверное, нужно было бы называть Альбусом, но не выходило. Он присел на крышку парты с принесенной домовиками чашкой чая и теперь лениво таскал магией по одному из сахарницы кубики рафинада. – Ну, насколько может выглядеть прилично забившийся в дальний угол трус с пораженческими настроениями. И не сверкай так глазами, во-первых, в отличие от тебя, меня Геллерт регулярно гоняет в дуэльном круге, потому что со всеми остальными этому чудовищу скучно, во-вторых, сам себя ты еще хуже называешь. Как и я. Самокритичность – это, похоже, врожденное. Только у тебя она переросла в какую-то нездоровую форму.

\- Сказал самокритичный тиран, подмявший под себя половину мира! – отозвался Альбус, отстраненно подмечая, что он высказывается так прямо, как позволял себе не всегда и в мыслях, будто бы и впрямь вел долгий, мучительный спор сам с собой. Хотя, в каком-то смысле, так оно и было. И голова от этого нешуточно кружилась. Теория подпространств! Сопредельные миры с искаженным ходом хроно-ветви и…

\- Во-первых, я всего лишь скромный советник при персоне повелителя смерти, - лениво отозвался двойник. – Во-вторых, зато в нашей половине мира царит порядок и благоденствие. Последние лет так пятнадцать точно. И это подводит нас к тому, что, в-третьих, прежде чем замахиваться на изучение соседних подпространств, ты бы со своим разобрался! Смотреть же тошно!

\- Прошлая моя попытка вершить судьбы мира кончилась тем, что…

\- Что ты потерял семью, - перебил его, закатив глаза, зеркальный гость. Тряхнул головой – коса свистнула по воздуху не хуже плети. - А потом оттолкнул единственного оставшегося важным для тебя человека, своими же руками. Что за разрушительные наклонности?

\- Что ты можешь знать о… - договорить ему снова не дали.

\- Все, - очень ровным голосом ответил двойник, отставляя свою недопитую чашку на стол и очень тщательно выравнивая ее положение по каким-то одному ему понятным критериям. - В моей семье тоже, знаешь ли, призрак Азкабана и два могильных камня. Но кроме них у меня остался Геллерт. Потому что иначе я бы сошел с ума, и вот тогда бы миру не поздоровилось еще больше.

\- Я не ты! – это должно было прозвучать обвинением, а прозвучало…почти неприкрытой завистью. Ах, как много он бы отдал, чтобы у него был хоть кто-нибудь! Кто-нибудь понимающий…и не пытающийся при этом стравить магический и маггловский миры в кровопролитной войне.

\- Ты прав, я не ты. И ошибаешься. Потому что я знаю все, что ты чувствуешь. Я это тоже чувствовал.

\- Но привело тебя это куда-то не туда! – в ответ на наставленный на него палец, собеседник неожиданно усмехнулся, как-то очень понимающе. А потом оттолкнулся от столешницы и в два шага оказался рядом, даже руку на плечо положил, заглядывая в глаза.

\- Альбус, вот объясни мне, откуда такое неприятие к монархической системе правления, если она ограничена толковым советом?

Сопротивляться вкрадчивому, уговаривающему голосу было сложно. Тем более, что тот звучал так разумно! Куда разумнее, чем его собственные предложения младшему Скамандеру, если уж на то пошло. И именно это пугало.

\- И что, часто Геллерт слушает совет? Много в нем магглов? Много их вообще уцелело после всеобщей резни?

Двойник отстранился и пожал плечами.

\- Советника слушает. При правильном подходе. Магглов прилично, за производство по большей части отвечают все-таки они. Что касается твоих фантазий о массовом уничтожении…

\- В восемнадцать я слышал вполне проработанные планы этих фантазий, и, судя по последним газетным заголовкам, Геллерт от них не сильно отступает! Я не знаю, что нужно сделать, чтобы он передумал, кроме как бросить вызов и… но я не могу! Не могу!

\- Ты специально не рассматриваешь самый простой вариант? – уточнил двойник, поигрывая своей косой и глядя на Альбуса, как на нерадивого первокурсника, лепечущего, что его эссе съел книзл соседа. – Иногда, самое простое – самое действенное. Не интриги, не хитроумные комбинации, не шахматы другими людьми и даже не самоубийственная прямая атака в лоб...ну?!

\- Слова, - пересохшими губами шепнул Альбус, загипнотизированный снова неприлично близко наклонившимся к нему лицом, так похожим на его собственное. – Самое простое – это слова.

\- Молодец, - еще одна насмешливая улыбка, на этот раз с долей одобрения. Первокурсник пообещал переписать эссе, удлинив его на пару дюймов. – Знаешь. Но не используешь. Почему?

\- Геллерт не станет никого слушать.

\- Не станет, - согласно кивнул двойник. – Никого, кроме себя. А ты…

Подавшись вперед резким рывком, он пальцем подцепил цепочку фиала кровной клятвы, вытянул ее из-под рубашки, демонстрируя Альбусу переливающееся внутри всеми оттенками алого и золотого сияние.

\- А ты с ним – одно. Одна кровь, одна цель, одна клятва. Мерлин мой, Альбус! Ты мог остановить это столько лет назад! Все эти жертвы, взрывы…вся эта глупая беготня с авроратами! Тебе достаточно было просто прийти к нему и поговорить. И продолжать говорить. Направлять. Уговаривать. Смягчать. Предлагать свои варианты… А чем занимался ты?!

\- Он не станет меня слушать! – из последних сил попытался противостоять этому напору, в котором каждое слово дышало страшной, чудовищной искренностью Альбус. Хотелось заткнуть уши и не слышать этого искушения, этого…

\- Станет. Особенно… - губы двойника исказила жесткая усмешка, и он неожиданно поднес палочку к виску, вытягивая серебристую нить, которую свободной рукой смял в клубок и подкинул в воздух, проецируя воспоминание. – Особенно, если будешь правильно уговаривать.

В вытащенном из памяти обрывке раскинувшийся на простынях Геллерт – смеющийся, сверкающий глазами, с растрепанными волосами, больше золотыми, чем белыми – держал за бедра сидящего на нем…его самого. И слушал чуть строгий, менторский тон, совершенно неподходящий плавному покачиванию, прогибу в пояснице, стелющимся по кровати и животу Гриндевальда распущенным темно-рыжим волосам…

«…ты неправ. Уничтожение ресурсов плохо скажется на внутренней экономике. Законы трансфигурации не позволят создавать еду из воздуха даже нам с тобой, это не говоря о том, что я не горю желанием до конца дней обслуживать прожорливое магическое сообщество.»

«Альхен, душа моя, твоя приземленность и дотошность в некоторые моменты совершенно излишни, не находишь?»

«Нет. Я нахожу, что мне для дальнейшей продуктивной деятельности необходимы нормальное питание, регулярный секс и оборудованная лаборатория. Корону можешь оставить себе.»

«Как обычно, сама скромность и неприхотливость... Ты же знаешь, для тебя хоть весь мир, mein Schatz. Забирай своих фермеров, пусть сажают тыквы на твой сок…»

Воспоминание растаяло, впитавшись в ладонь создавшего его мага, а Альбус все никак не мог решиться поднять голову, чувствуя, как жарко горят щеки и как отзывается увиденное пульсацией в паху, и возбуждение мешается с недовольством от того, что это не под его руками...

\- Или тебе не хватает практики для таких разговоров? – его голову снова вздернули за подбородок наверх и двойник весело рассмеялся, увидев его румянец. – О Мерлин мой… В этом тебе тоже нужен…урок? А, профессор? Эссе тут не отделаешься!

Последовавший сразу вслед за насмешкой поцелуй вышел жестким, грубым, властным. На какую-то долю секунды он стал мягче, а потом снова - укус и толчок в грудь. К зеркалу Еиналеж.

\- Повернись, ну! – шепот его копии ожег ухо, растерянный Альбус замешкался, и в следующую секунду его снова прижало одновременно знакомой до того, что ее пропускали все щиты, и невыносимо чуждой магией, направляя, переставляя так, чтобы он мог взглянуть в старый артефакт.

Их отражения в стекле не было. На него, как и всегда, смотрел Геллерт – только не с укоризной, и не с тоской, как раньше, а как будто бы с затаенным ожиданием. Грудь вздымалась слишком часто, темными казались оба глаза из-за расширенных зрачков…

\- Он не сможет тебе противостоять. Только не тогда, когда ты придешь к нему так, - двойник провел своей ладонью над пуговицами его жилета, и те, как живые, полезли из петель. Следом за ними дезертировали те, что были на рубашке. Геллерт в отражении наклонился ближе, явно заинтересованный, облизнул нервно и быстро верхнюю губу. Спину и ягодицы сквозь ткань обожгло теплом чужого тела, его руки сжали в запястьях, заставили прогнуться вперед, чтобы он оперся ладонями о зеркальную гладь.

\- Я так понимаю, никого больше у тебя не было, - вслух прикинул его гость и скользнул свободной рукой от поясницы к бедрам и паху, накрыл ладонью член, чуть сжал, обводя большим пальцем по кругу выпуклость на брюках. Ощущалось это странно. Как если бы он ласкал себя сам, но не так торопливо и нервно, как это всегда получалось в полутьме спальни под смятые, душные мысли и воспоминания о Геллерте. 

Воспоминания, одна мысль о которых заставила его задохнуться, чувствуя, как нарастает возбуждение, как напрягаются и расслабляются мышцы под горячей рукой, уже спевшей скользнуть под ремень брюк и неспешно поглаживающей по низу живота, где начинались рыжие завитки…

Его двойник умел быть неторопливым и почти заботливым. Он готовил его магией, пальцами, потоком информации, льющейся напрямую от сознания к сознанию, которые сливались и поглощались так, что порой было трудно понять, где начинается одно и заканчивается второе. Они были одним и вместе с тем двумя в мире, который пытался схлопнуть их, свести до прежнего уровня в балансе своих сил. И это единение, доступное прежде только с Геллертом, когда молодые и беспечные, они полностью открывались друг другу для легиллименции, заставляло терять голову. Подаваться назад, жадно впитывать в себя какие-то имена и ключевые точки, цифры, успешные эксперименты, смеющиеся молодые люди, разговоры, Геллерт, Геллерт, Геллерт, его потемневший от возбуждения взгляд, огромная постель в спальне с невыносимо высоким потолком, виднеющийся за окнами рассвет над горами… все те мгновения чужой жизни, которая могла частично воплотиться и для него. Все то, что могло ему помочь изменить мир, не уронив его в огненную кровавую пасть новой войны. И в тот момент, когда гость с приглушенным стоном толкнулся внутрь, придерживая его за бедра, пришла четкая ясная картина того, как это может быть. Головоломка сложилась. Геллерт из зеркала улыбнулся ему одобрительно, протягивая руку с той стороны стекла.

Равномерные неспешные толчки в какой-то момент сменились рваными, отрывистыми движениями, Альбуса вело от запаха тел, от жара, от того, как самую каплю болезненно отзывалось внутри тела проникновение. В какой-то момент он саданул в попытке сбросить копящееся напряжение по стеклу старого артефакта кулаком, прямо по груди Геллерта, который с расширенными зрачками и часто ходящим кадыком наблюдал за ними, как будто бы это он был здесь настоящим, а они - лишь одним из его видений.

Двойник за спиной засмеялся на выдохе и подтолкнул его в сторону, на материализовавшийся из пустоты диван, точно такой же, как он сам создавал во время дуэльной практики в классах. Поддерживая под живот, дождался, пока Альбус встанет поустойчивей, наклонившись вперед и ухватившись за спинку, и снова толкнулся глубже.

\- Не думай. Чувствуй. Сердце ошибается… реже, чем голова. Ты…нужен ему. Он нужен…тебе. Вы оба…нужны…миру, - горячая скороговорка в ухо, пальцы до боли сжимаются на бедрах, в такт пульсации внутри. – Все…получится…

И прежде чем Альбус успел понять, что все, его повернули для жесткого поцелуя в губы и толкнули спиной на диван, вынуждая сесть. А потом не до конца отдышавшийся двойник опустился перед ним на колени.

\- Ты не использовал магию, - заметил Альбус, с трудом разлепляя глаза. Он сидел полураздетый на диванных подушках, оглушенный оргазмом, вымотанный, почти потерявшийся в пространстве.

\- Нет, немного практики и ты тоже так научишься, – усмехнулся двойник, так и сидящий перед ним на пятках, вытирая угол рта ладонью. – Не сложнее обратного преобразования Безье точно. И работу по трансфигурации тела с изменением внутренних органов тоже допиши уже, сколько ей можно в столе пылиться.

Он встал, магией привел в порядок растрепавшуюся одежду и прическу, кинул взгляд в Еиналеж и улыбнулся, поправив выбившуюся из косы прядь, как будто бы волшебный артефакт показывал ему самое обычное отражение.

-Опубликую. С посвящением зеркалам, – Альбус, так и не нашедший в себе сил не то что встать с наколдованного дивана, а даже и застегнуть брюки, сам поразился своему ленивому расслабленному голосу. Тело все еще плавилось в отголосках удовольствия, даря легкость и довольство, разум против обыкновения молчал, не подкидывая рой непрестанно зудящих и жалящих мыслей. Как давно ему не было просто хорошо? Без боли? И дело ведь не только в танце тел. Между ними, не смотря на все различия, было понимание. И если он смог уговорить Геллерта в другой хроно-ветви, почему бы не повторить это здесь…главное, не торопится. Самое простое решение не всегда будет правильным, но самое неожиданное… - Это все указания?

\- Нет, еще волосы отрасти. Ему понравится. Будет лишних полчаса в день на разговоры, пока расчесывает, - со смешком посоветовал двойник, доставая из-за ворота свой собственный кулон кровной клятвы. Улыбнулся, сжал…и пропал.

***

Как и всегда, в момент прохода по порталу, внутренности скрутило, к горлу подкатила тошнота, а перед глазами потемнело на долю секунду. Выглядел он после этого, тоже, как и всегда, встрепанной совой, судя по приветственно-насмешливому смешку откуда-то из-за спины. Почувствовав, что положение тела в пространстве определилось, Альбус неспешно повернулся и приподнял бровь, глядя на сыто улыбающегося соправителя.

Возлежащий на оттоманке Геллерт выглядел гораздо менее пристойно, чем его зеркальный брат-близнец, наблюдающий за ними со вторым Альбусом из-за стекла Еиналеж. Совсем непристойно, если уж говорить откровенно – в одной распахнутой рубахе, без штанов, со сбившимся назад шейным платком, взмокший и с разлохмаченной прической, а на еще подрагивающем члене поблескивали белесые капли.

\- Это было очень-очень горячо, mein Schatz, - промурлыкал он своим тягучим голосом, больше всего напоминающим расплавленный золотистый мед, который так сладок, что за ним почти невозможно разглядеть беспощадный, бьющий в голову хмель. Пока не становится слишком поздно. – Ты был просто прекрасен.

\- Я? – уточнил Альбус насмешливо, стараясь не поддаться флеру очарования, который привычно окружал Геллерта, словно в его родне затесались вейлы. – Или второй я? Такой…неиспорченный! Хотя, кажется, я, наконец, понял, что ты находишь в моей многострадальной заднице. Я бы не отказался повторить кое-что с твоим стеком…

\- Как, я тебя больше не удовлетворяю? Мне приревновать к этому…глупому мальчику?

\- По крайней мере, мальчик умеет прилично выглядеть, - Альбус наклонился, подобрал лежащий у него под ногами жилет – Геллерт, похоже, раздевался в спешке, стремясь поспеть за ними – и швырнул в любовника. Тот, разумеется, поймал, скомкал легкую, атласную ткань, лениво вытер живот.

\- О, теперь тебя не устраивает мой вид? Кстати, у тебя сперма на щеке осталась, дорогой. Сотри. А то ты не соответствуешь своим высоким стандартам.

\- Меня не устраивает, что ты дошел до такого вида без меня! И попробовать стек я хотел с тобой, заодно последние выкладки по трансфигурации человека проверим, – фыркнул Альбус, проводя тыльной стороной ладони по щеке. Кожу там и впрямь слегка тянуло, но он не обратил на это внимание и вот… - А мальчика еще воспитывать и воспитывать, пока он научится не портить удовольствие своей страдающей физиономией. Пусть этим твое альтер-эго занимается. У меня совершенно никакого таланта к педагогике.

\- Да? А ты так складно пел про мое удавшееся перевоспитание…

\- Ну, ты теперь всегда ходишь вместо меня на заседания комитета по контролю численности магглов…терпеть их не могу.

\- Увы, золотце, даже с твоими гениальными идеями и алхимическими снадобьями для удержания этого стада под контролем, пускать все на самотек нельзя. Они, конечно, счастливы, сажая репу во имя всеобщего блага, но…

\- Геллерт. Не будем портить хороший день, сменим тему.

\- Например?

\- Например, у нас уже сколько лежат недосчитанными модели по свертыванию пространства при работе с межмировыми переходами? Там всего ничего осталось, но ты упорно…

\- Мммм…нет. Не хочу.

\- Геллерт!

\- Что? Вот досчитаешь ты свои переходы, откроешь неограниченное подмножество пространств, являющихся, в некотором роде, отражением нашего, а там вместо твоего депрессивного подобия, которому срочно нужно промыть мозги, потому что тебе надоели связанные с ним ночные кошмары, окажется моя копия. Еще более совершенная, чем я. Теоретически, конечно, это исключительно маловероятно, но не думаешь же ты, что я буду спокойно смотреть?

\- Еще более невыносимая, хотел ты сказать? Вот уж точно невозможно!... Геллерт! Убери руки! Малый совет вот-вот…

\- Подождут. Я должен срочно убедиться, что мою невыносимость в твоих глазах ничем не затмило. Ради всеобщего блага. А то наутверждаю сгоряча указов и смертных приговоров…

\- Ты ужасен, знаешь?

\- Ты тоже, любовь моя. Ты тоже.


End file.
